


What's a Soulmate?

by insomniabelike



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has ADHD, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has PTSD, Bullying, Child Abuse, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, Deceit | Janus Sanders has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Homophobia, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Transphobia, prepare yourself, this is going to be angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabelike/pseuds/insomniabelike
Summary: In this world, everyone has a soulmate. Anything that appears on your soulmate's skin, appears on yours. If it's an injury, your soulmate will feel a small fraction of that pain.Virgil Storme has a pretty bad life. He feels alone, his biological father died, his biological mother... well let's not talk about her. After what she did to her soulmate, Virgil got scared his would do that to him, so he never contacted them.Logan Andromeda has a pretty bad life, but in a different way. His parents don't seem to care about him or each other. He was convinced that his soulmate wouldn't care about him like that, so he didn't bother to write to them.Fate takes a turn, not in favor of the boys. Let's see what happens.What I am writing is most likely not a completely accurate representation of DID, please don't take it as such.Warnings will be before each chapter.This is going to have lots of angst, prepare yourself.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Joan Stokes/Talyn, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. 1 | Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> TW Death, Abuse, Burning, Talk of Suicide, Blood

Yelling. That is all that 8-year-old Virgil could hear from his spot in the basement. He'd been thrown down here for being bad and forgetting to do his chores. At this point, he was called Violet, but we're not going to refer to him as that. 

"DON'T MAKE ME DO TO YOU WHAT I DID TO HIM!" His mother screamed, making Virgil flinch and the rest of the house go silent.

Virgil knew what she was talking about. He didn't even know if he could think about it. 

He heard John say something, but it was too quiet for him to hear. He heard a smack, and then silence again.

He then heard stomping towards the basement. _'Oh no, OH NO!'_ He started to hyperventilate. His mother was in a bad mood and, of course, to take her anger out, she'd come to him. The door slammed open. The light streaming in hurt his eyes. He heard a snarl. 

"Stand up, brat." She spat, venom in her voice. 

"Yes, Mother..." He said, standing, catching his mistake a minute too late.

He felt a slap across his face. 

"I am _not_ your mother, brat. You will address me as Ma'am." She said. She hit him again. 

"Yes, Ma'am, Sorry Ma'am." He said, looking down. 

"Good." She said, though her tone was not warm or caring. 

She walked to the wall where there were different things on the wall to hit him with. He looked at what she took. Ah, yes. Her favorite. It was a belt, chalk white with lots of metal pieces. 

"You _will_ stay still, and you _will not_ struggle." His mothe- Ma'am said. He nodded 

She had hit him several times then left after punching him a few times. 

He silently cried on the ground, curled in a fetal position. 

This wasn't the first or last time this would happen, actually, it would happen almost every day. 

One day, now 10-year-old Virgil came home from school. He flicked on the hall light and saw-

Oh god.

Oh god, _oh god,_ ** _OH GOD!_**

There was John's body. He was pale and still. There was blood dripping from his chest and neck and mouth onto the awaiting floor. His white shirt- that was his favorite shirt- was now stained red. He wasn't breathing. Virgil fell to his knees. 

"See that, Violet?" His mother said, somehow behind him now. "That's what happens when you disobey. Happened to your father, happened to John, and it might happen to you if you keep up your bad behavior." His mother said, smiling evilly. 

He was gone. The only one who'd ever been nice to him. He was gone. John had given him food, given him water, given him sketch books and colored pencils secretly. He was gone, and now he was gone. And it was all his mother's fault. 

Of course, she got away with it too. She played the whole, _'My husband killed himself, *sob sob*, I'm so sad'_ Part that she had when he was younger with his biological father. Virgil was too nervous about speaking up about it, plus he had no proof. 

_'I'll have to do something about the no proof. I have to get out of here.'_ He thought. He started constructing a plan.

~~~~~~~~

Eventually, he had something schemed up. He had set up 3 cameras around the house, one in the living room, one in the kitchen, and the third in the basement. He had all of them constantly recording and well hidden so he might catch something she did to him and he could get out of there. 

He purposefully forgot to do his dishes and waited for his mother to get home. He went up to his room and waited. 

"BRAT!" He heard a yell of from downstairs. Well, here goes nothing. He walked down the stairs nervously. "DID YOU FORGET TO DO THE DISHES!?" She screamed, but it wasn't really a question. He nodded, not looking at her. "LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU SPEAK TO ME!" She slapped him across the face. 

"Y-Yes Ma'am, I f-forgot the dishes."

"QUIT IT WITH THAT STUPID STUTTER" She screamed again. "And I think, because you forgot your chores again, even when I've specifically told you yo do them, you deserve a punishment. A worse one than usual."

She looked around. The water he'd put on to boil for her tea when she got home started alerting them it was ready and she stared at it. She picked up the boiling water and grabbed his arm. She poured the boiling water on his arm. He started to scream. It hurt, _it hurt!_ This hurt more than the whipping and the hitting put together. It hurt more than anything. And then she poured it on his face and he screamed harder. He collapsed when she let go of his arm. He sobbed on the ground. 

"Get up brat! Make me my tea or I'll do it again!" 

"Y-Yes Ma'am." He said in between sobs. He stood up, the pain unbearable. He would just make it quick and then collapse in the basement, which was the only secluded space he could be, as his mother didn't have a room for him. She then slapped him across the face, right where he'd been burned. He winced and tried not to sob again. 

She stalked out of the room and to the living room. He walked to his camera shakily, head spinning from the pain. It felt like he was on fire, it felt like he was dying, he couldn't see straight anymore. He grabbed the camera and turned it off and hid it in his sweatshirt pocket. He brushed his arm and his ears started ringing and his vision blacked out. He made his way to the stove and put on some more boiling water, now terrified of that his mother would burn him again, this was agony. He made her tea, then brought it to the living room. 

"Finally." His mother said in a snappy tone. He handed the tea to his mother. She took a sip. "You are dismissed."

He nodded and walked out and to the basement. Once he got there, he collapsed and started to cry again. He felt himself about to pass out from the stinging pain. His vision went black, but he clutched his camera. This would be his way out. 


	2. 2 | Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go to Logan and see his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Mentions of Abuse, S/H, Bullying, Fighting, and Logan being Logan

Logan was fine. Sure, his parents didn't care about him or each other. Sure, he didn't have any friends. Sure, his soulmate seemed to not want him and was always in pain. Sure, he was bullied. But he was fine. He was okay. He had his books. 

Now, some of you may be confused as to why he said his soulmate was always in pain, although if you read the last chapter, you wouldn't be, but I'll explain anyways.

What Logan meant was that he was always getting random but bad injuries. He constantly felt burning on his back, on his chest, feeling like he'd been punched in the chest or on the stomach. When he was 10, it was the worst of all. He felt excruciating pain on his left arm. There showed a large red mark. God, if this was just a portion of his soulmate's pain... 

He didn't have much time to think about it, because two seconds later he felt even more pain on his face by his eye. Jesus, it _hurt_. From the way it felt like it was burning, he assumed that his soulmate's face and arm had gotten burned by something. Either the injuries inflicted on the other were done by themself, or by someone else. He sincerely hoped it wasn't either of them. It was all he could do not to scream at the pain. 

Now just onto Logan. 

He heard his parents yelling downstairs. He wanted to write to his soulmate, see if he was okay, but the yelling discouraged him. A small part of him said that his parents were just jerks. That he and his soulmate would get along, and his parents just didn't. But a louder voice told him that it was only logical for him to act like his parents. That he would be like them. He didn't want his soulmate to have to deal with that. So he left all his pens away from his skin. 

There goes his happy end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, I'll get another Virgil chapter soon.


	3. 3 | Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil tries to get out of his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Abuse, Mention of Cops, and Alcohol

Virgil ran out of the house. His mother had passed out after drinking a ton of wine. Now was his only chance. He ran to the police station. 

"Hello, what's your name?" The lady at the front desk asked. 

"V-Violet." Because at the time, that was his name. 

"What can I help you with, Violet?" She asked.

Virgil got out the camera that had the recording of his mother. "I have proof of my mom hurting me, and I don't want to be with her anymore." He said quietly.

The lady watched in growing horror as she saw the video. 

"You know what, sweetie, let's go and find a cop and some child protective service people. We'll get you out of there right away." She saw the burn mark on the boy's face, still red and felt even worse for him. God, how could anyone do that to such a young child? 

It took a bit, but he told some stories about other things she'd done to him. They said they were going to send someone over to arrest her right away. He was glad. He may finally be able to have a good family and a good life. God, he hoped so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Should I give him a bad home? Should I give him a good one? I don't know. We'll see.


	4. 4 | Remus & Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We glimpse into Remus and Roman's lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Remus being Remus

Roman and Remus are relatively happy kids. Both were diagnosed with ADHD when they were younger, and Remus was diagnosed with Tourette's Syndrome, but their parents didn't care much because they're very nice people. The Prince family is widely known for their artistic work and are incredibly wealthy.

Their kids grew up getting pretty much anything, though neither of them really were spoiled. They had been raised better than that. But they still had much more stuff than most other kids. Their parents sent them to a public school, because they didn't feel like associating themselves with a bunch of stuck-up, rich, snobs, and also so the boys could know what it was like for the less fortunate so they could help out some.

Remus and Roman liked their school. They were both pretty smart, though Roman seemed to care more about his grades.

Neither of them had met their soulmates yet, either. 

All in all, they were pretty okay.

One day, the boys came home from their school, being 11 at this time, so 6th grade, and their mother and father seemed to be talking about something. Well, more like his mother was asking for something.

"Pleeaase, Erik?" She asked. "You saw what happened. Can we please?"

"Rosey, I'm not sure if we- Oh, hello boys." Their father cut himself off. 

"Can I ask them? Get their opinions." Rosey said.

Erik sighed. "Alright. But even if they say maybe then we still might not."

Rosey turned to the twins. "Boys, how would you feel about getting a sister? She was hurt in her last home, so bad her mom just got arrested, and I put in an offer to foster her. Do you think maybe you'd like that?"

"Oooooo! A fair maiden I can protect!" Roman said. "Yes, let's do that, can we help her?" He smiled

"That sounds nice. I wouldn't be stuck with this disney dork all the time." Remus giggled at the Offended Princey Noises™ that his brother made.

"Please, honey?" Rosey asked.

Erik sighed again. "Alright, alright."

"Yes! Thank you, Erik!" Rosey kissed Erik on the cheek and did a little celebratory dance. She'd always wanted a daughter. 

Little did she know, the small kid they were fostering, wouldn't be a girl for long-


End file.
